


WA transferring process

by gemctf2



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, LD - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: Due to the website having a lot of problems, I've decided to transfer them here and into amino, if you want you can browse through them.





	1. Chapter 1

Spoilers Warning

[Older Than They Look|<https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/OlderThanTheyLook>]: Fairies are able to become Magical Warriors, which are known to have eternal youth, making them perfect soldiers that will never grow old though that does not protect them from injuries or illness or even corruption, Gretal is over 1,300 years old yet she does not need an aging spell to make her look 11 which is the age her human companions were in Phase 2

[Muggle Best Friend|<https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MuggleBestFriend>]: There are many that can fit this description in phase 1 and 2 but the most prominent ones being Lady Wang and Misaki who never became a magical warrior even after her death

[Names to Run Away From Really Fast|<https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NamesToRunAwayFromReallyFast>]: the Cat Spirit, Legumina, Gretal, Crystal, Lazarus, Soul, Haven, Tiffany, Fuki, Shadow King, Sammantha, Theme, Duke

[Power Trio|<https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PowerTrio>]: One of the phases is called Ternary so its no surprise that 3 becomes a recurring number, especially in groups of people. Examples includes, the Three Sisters (Gretal, Crystal and Stella), Symbi Hunter squad (Ku, Gretal and Lazarus), the Three Leaders of MW (Gretal, Crystal and Kelly), Symphony (Gretal, Kelly and Madoka), the Fairies of C.H.L.O.R.A.L. (Gretal, Tiffany and Lisa)

[Prophecy Twist<https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ProphecyTwist>]: There is The Prophecy, then there is fate, [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-k6pXtn) The Prophecy says of a Hubiin that will destroy the universe and Gretal's fate was to be a hero that will save the entire universe, many think it is a prophecy goof or that she may change her mind and make the heroic choice to stop and mend the damage, apparenlty the Hubiin was referring to Adfectus and Gretal does save the universe from them.

The Mainland's skies are always blue  
But the clouds in our hearts will never clear  
Memories scatter after a while  
But the colorful avian is hard to neglect

In this game you started, up in your throne  
In the mud, the players grovel at your feet  
Does it feel good? The attention and loss  
Of the love of the boy under your light?

Farewell, the hardships of yesterday  
Hello, the ambiguity of tomorrow  
Now, we stand as one  
But will we still meet each other in the near future?

No matter how one walks around the world,  
The lies and the battles, will split one into three.  
Currere cannot always protect us,  
But I swear I'd be the one to be there.

The Mainland's skies were always blue  
But the clouds in our hearts will never clear  
Memories will scatter after a while  
But the beautiful avian is hard to neglect

In this game you started, up in your throne  
In the mud, the players grovel at your feet  
Does it feel good? The attention and loss  
Of the love of the followers under your light?

Farewell, the hardships of yesterday  
Hello, the ambiguity of tomorrow  
Now, we stand as one  
But will we still stand together in the near future?

No matter how one walks around the world,  
The lies and the battles, will split one into two.  
Scordis cannot always protect us,  
But I swear I'd be the one to be there.

Farewell, the enemies of yesterday  
Hello, the light of tomorrow  
Now, we stand at opposite ends  
But will can we stand together in the near future?

Currere is the original ship of the three sisters

Scordis is the name of the Crystal ball that holds memories

Singer Gender: Female

* * *

A gathering of kindred souls in the universe's stinkin' pub,  
Here, a toast to us, the different and diligent.  
In their world, we do not belong,  
Here, we treat each other as equals.

Come, another has joined the 'team'  
Where do we, a band of misfits fit in this 'perfect world'?  
We may challenge everything upright  
But never abandon our hearts, so how can you say we are wrong?

You cannot pull us down  
Don't talk to us about morals and conduct  
Yet the scars in our hearts will not fade  
Another forgotten, forsaken and suffering soul

Everyone I've met has their own story,  
What is Black and White? What is Good and Evil?  
Will we have the power to be judge, jury and executioner?  
Another misunderstanding and a fight among the powerful.

A gathering of kindred souls in the universe's false sanctuary,  
Here, it is clear, the different and diligent.  
In their world, lies of chivalry masks,  
The darkness inside and the harsh truth.

Come, another has joined the 'team'  
Where do we, a band of misfits fit in this 'imperfect world'?  
We may challenge everything upright  
But never abandon our hearts, so how can you say we are wrong?

You cannot talk us down  
Don't talk to us about morals and conduct  
Yet the scars in our hearts will not fade  
Another honest, naive and suffering soul

Everyone we've met has their own story,  
What is Black and White? What is Good and Evil?  
Will we have the power to be judge, jury and executioner?  
Another conflict, starts to stir hatred inside others,  
and love is nowhere to be found.

I will not live my life like this, no more moping around,  
I have not stopped fighting for my freedom.

You cannot pull us down  
Don't talk to us about morals and conduct  
Yet the scars in our hearts will not fade  
Another forgotten, forsaken and suffering soul

Everyone I've met has their own story,  
What is Black and White? What is Good and Evil?  
Will we have the power to be judge, jury and executioner?  
Another misunderstanding and a fight among the powerful.

Male Singer but Female Bridge

* * *

"Your fate is in your hands!"  
A beautiful lie many believe  
I think I may have a fault  
The world seems to be glitching around me

Ah, there are many pretty masks in this world,  
He says there needs to be balance  
So I let myself float on their lies  
And gave into temptation

We must all join this huge chess game  
They will not hear any pleas or cries  
Only I see three that opposes, followers behind them  
I fought hard not to chuckle at their foolishness

Unmatched Heroes, the courage of the rebellion  
Knocking the pieces off the board, seeking no refuge  
From the onslaught of those upright  
I'm sorry but the frustration you're feeling now? It may have been caused by me

"Your fate is in your hands!"  
I might have said before  
I think my mind is stuffed full  
The head seems to be glitching on me

Ha, there are many pretty things in this world,  
I'll need to keep my opinion in check  
How easily they believe those with secrets  
And made their mistakes

Their way of thinking is defective,  
They will not tolerate resistance  
Only I see three intelligent, authority behind them  
I fought hard not to chuckle at their foolishness

Unmatched Heroes, the honor of the enforcers  
Knights and Bishops of the board, seeking no reward  
Just the sight of those brought to justice  
I'm sorry but the confusion you're feeling now? It may have been caused by me

We must all join this huge chess game  
They will not hear any pleas or cries  
Only I see three that opposes, followers behind them  
I fought hard not to chuckle at their foolishness

Unmatched Heroes, the courage of the rebellion  
Knocking the pieces off the board, seeking no refuge  
From the onslaught of those upright  
I'm sorry but the sentiment you're feeling now? It may have been caused by me

# Gretal Legumina Hoshi - Tv Tropes

Species: Half Papilio/Fairy and Half Proelia (Hubiin)  
Familiar: Cat (Original)  
Weapon: Merciless (Dual Multi-weapon Disks)  
Magical Affinity: Sensory  
Fluent Language: Papilio An offspring of a [Forbidden Affair](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ForbiddenLove), [the most feared Hubiin in the universe](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheDreaded). The elder sister of Crystal and Stella, she is a thousand year old alien who has escaped many destruction to hide on Earth, but even if the planet is not any better, it's not as bad as the rest of the universe. She finds that out through the course of the story. She became Earth's [Reluctant Hero](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/IJustWantToBeNormal) since she has abilities and [intelligence](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/IgnoranceIsBliss) that no human has. [A-D](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#A-D)  
[E-H](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#E-H)  
[I-P](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#I-P)  
[Q-V](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#Q-V)  
[W-Z](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#W-Z)

### A-D

    * [The Ace](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheAce): Gretal is considered one of the most powerful and versatile using magic in Papiliosidus, many people both fear and look up to her. She is also the last few of Proelias in the universe and ranks second in brute strength among the species that is born to fight. [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-sjxa8Z)

As an Immortal, she is also one of the most powerful being able to break the seat of powers of all the Immortals except for the Immortal of Nucleus who ran away with hers, if Emotions weren't a second branch in Magic and Moon and if she hadn't give so much power to her messengers, she would have become Adfectus instead.

    * [Abstract Apotheosis](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AbstractApotheosis)[Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-ckX4LA)

As an Immortal of Emotions, she has become emotion itself and [Ascend to a Higher Plane of Existance](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AscendToAHigherPlaneOfExistence)

    * [Ain't Too Proud to Beg](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AintTooProudToBeg): Though this is only limited to anybody other than her sisters and her mother, she is not only constantly consulting her [mentor in her pendant](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MentorMascot) in her youth, she reveals to be still doing so even after finding out he was semi-alive, she also ask help from Kelly a lot and took advice from even Misaki, she also seek help from Ku on many occasions.

[Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-jObX3v)

  * [Ambiguous Ending](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AmbiguousEnding): It is unknown what Gretal did after the events of Spaces of the Heart, probably never will know.

  * [Animal Battle Aura](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AnimalBattleAura): combining her aura with her familiar she is able to use Cat Magic, usually used for intimidation but used mostly as Legumina. Not only that she also accepted a Phoenix, Dragon and Pegacorn as a familiar too after their owners passed on.
  * [Animal Motifs](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AnimalMotifs): She can be connected with all of the familiars in her arsenal, her original, a silver cat is known to be mysterious, harmony and silence which is [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-X7MHd9)

her ultimate goal

, she is also known to sleep for long periods of time, even her Proelia half has cat ears and tail. A Tenebsomnum Dragon is known to symbolise eternal learning and a reserved nature, while a Phoenix is known to symbolise rebirth, a Pegacorn symbolises power and freedom.
  * [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-44iWFj)

[Angsty Surviving Twin](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AngstySurvivingTwin): After Crystal died in Magical Warrior, she didn't see the other Magical Warriors anymore nor did she go to school or take her exams, she even ignored Misaki and was especially aggressive to the Joker and Harron even threatened to kill him once but was too emotionally mixed up to kill him when he didn't want to defend himself.

  * [The Archmage](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheArchmage): Not only one on Earth but also one on the origin of magic, Papiliosidus itself, she is the most powerful (well-known) Magical User and is labeled as Level 5 despite not being a deity and still living among the ground, though she may not be as good as her mother, aunt or her teacher, [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-lscN9Z)

she far surpasses them in the 5th Phase

. On Earth, being the only fairy other than her sister, Ku, Tiffany and Lisa, she is the founder of [Dracanimus](https://www.worldanvil.com/w/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/a/dracanimus-article) academy, the only school on Earth that teaches magic.
  * [Ascended Fangirl](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AscendedFanboy): She looked up to many things a normal young fairy would in Papiliosidus, Magical Warriors, she not only manage to became one but also became one of the most powerful and famous ones.
  * [Attractive Bent Gender](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AttractiveBentGender): as noted by many ladies and even men, Gretal is very charming and beautiful as a man, long or short hair, she seems to attract many people if she isn't wearing a hat or a cloak. Misaki even notes that she acts a lot like a man [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-OAIsi4)

and probably wouldn't have fallen in love if not for her biological gender and curves

.
  * [Aura Vision](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AuraVision): She is able to see aura much more clearly than most others due to her sensory affinity and even able to identify them or at least guess their personality and backstory.
  * [Awesome By Analysis](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AwesomenessByAnalysis): As an investigator, she is able to notice things many people may not have, other than knowing her sisters most, she is able to tell what the other person is feeling or lying and able to seek out the truth of situations which is partly why most stories are in the perspective of hers. Battling symbis, she has to be able to see their weak spots and see what makes them tick.
  * [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-o2QJsH)

[Babies Ever After](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BabiesEverAfter): Though the other half is unknown, though its heavily implied that it was just a single parent, before her death, she teleported her babies to the Mainland Castle, since Stella knew the future daughters of Gretal, she named them just that.

  * [Badass Family](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BadassFamily): Despite their life choices, Gretal's parents are considered both the pinnacle of both their races at that time, hence why Gretal, [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-ctlfVe)

as a Hubiin

is so powerful. Her father the hero of all Proelias also the most promising high class general in the Cold Empire, her mother, a Level 4 Magical Warrior when she was chosen by the previous King and public as ruler. Her god father is not someone you want to get into a verbal of magical fight with either, having thousands of years of experience and fame. Her aunt is the Mainland Marshal, known to be unbeatable [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-jcKdgr)

though they all died, Her mother and Aunt became Immortals on the same day, which is very rare and her father, though corrupted, is known to have made the Shadow King more powerful than before

. Her sisters are also as kick-ass badass as Gretal even if they are just a little more lighter. [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-wSHu9M)

Her twins are also powerful Magical Warriors, at that time, the public agreed with Gretal that Stella is fit to be Queen.

  * [Battle Aura](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BattleAura): This is something that not many people can see but is right there, her battle aura, when seen, compared to others, is known to be calm, like the smoke rather than the fire, it is also light pinkish red, in battle, without magically enhanced eyes or spell, it may feel eerily cold. Her familiar aura however is silver and shaped as a cat, following the trend with other familiars, the Phoenix aura is a orange flaming aura and without visuals, it's like anger or hot aura pouring out of her. The Dragon aura is a little bit like fire too but blue, the Pegacorn aura is white and shaped as a pegacorn, it's like the stars, like her normal aura, cold.
  * [Beneath The Mask](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BeneathTheMask): Underneath all that coolness and ignoring, she is actually a rather good listener and a warm-hearted person, remembering that Crystal had grown fond of puppies, she had saved one stray in front of her and offered to clean and suggested to adopt the pup, she had also helped Misaki find other girls that she gained a fan base on because she didn't want her to be involved in her dangerous lifestyle despite Misaki sticking to her. [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-Y71Fk9)

She also comforted Kelly when she would let no one near her in silence. Other than Lisa, she is also knew his insecurities and kept praising him which creeped him out everytime but she also knew that he secretly liked it,

She is also the one who take the time to bring his favorite food either Italian or Chinese for Conary after a long day of work
  * [Berserk Button](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BerserkButton): 

\- Whenever death is mentioned, the 'Kill' word is also a trigger for her, it'll be even worse when they mention someone she had seen die like [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-64dx2d)

the seer Lazarus, when someone criticizes Lady Wang, mention the Second Princess, when the Joker is mentioned or the future Joker criticizes Harron or even when Conary is mentioned on the news, those who dare touch the statue is also met with the sharp end of a merciless disk.

      * Bombs is also a bad way to threaten her
      * Crystal's permanent Magical Warrior title is also another and also those who dare[Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-rZCOix)

tarnish her legacy.

      * [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-8VnSMm)

it took her almost ten years to touch Black Magic and though she is able to learn it pretty quickly, accurately and strongly to produce twins, from her desires she had intended to make three sisters and one brother to mirror her family because she had wanted them to be born in a more peaceful era but failed, it has been a sore spot but it was never explored in the story.

      * Luna is a walking berserk button, the mention of The Moon can also set her off.

  * [Beware the quiet ones](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BewareTheQuietOnes): Gretal is known to be a thoughtful kind of character and doesn't waste time on talking unless its a battle of wits or she wants to roast someone. This is shown in The Final Day when she goes to defend Obsert from bullies and the same can be said for Misaki. Ku is also known to talk more than Gretal does during their battles. Touch her friends or family and you best not blink.
  * [Bi the Way](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BiTheWay): Throughout history, she has her fair share of male and female lovers, see: Lady Wang, Collen's Queen, Ku, Lin, Clove, Obsert, Frank, Fuu, Mr Conary, Misaki, Harron, Draven, Edward, though some of them are one-sided, commonly on the other side, she still repays their love in full.
  * [Break the Badass](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BreakTheBadass): This happens many times, [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-88DpSw)

whenever she dies or someone else dies, she is shown to be reclusive in every frame, shedding tears for Misaki and Conary even when she saw her planet explode, though she didn't cry because she had to cheer her sisters up, she also had a many behind the scenes meltdown, the only meltdown that went public was the one she had in front of Team [C.H.L.O.R.A.L.](https://www.worldanvil.com/w/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/a/chloral-article).

  * [Broken Bird](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BrokenBird): She becomes this [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-kHDCFQ)

after the separation from the rest of the universe.

  * [But Now I Must Go](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ButNowIMustGo): [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-hZsvV7)

This is the ending for Gretal especially after she abandoned her Immortal duties but isn't able to stop being an Immortal but with reference to [breaking The Fourth Wall](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BreakingTheFourthWall), she doesn't want to appear in the story anymore.

  * [Character Development](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CharacterDevelopment): Other than the coming-of-age development throughout the story, from aiming to be the best to protect her sisters only, she manage to broaden her relationships, learning to care for others and do what is right, if it involves her sisters then it'll make her all the more happy. From a rule abiding person despite hating the Cold Empire, she became more rebellious, going all the way to run away from the government after killing a gang, she also neglects her Queen duties and even her sister Stella, giving her the throne. [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-l50gjc)

She even goes from fearing and hating black magic to using it for herself.

[Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-GGqSZ1)

\- She also started to see others as not black and white, after Prune and Candy, she realizes that not everyone is weak and not everyone is out to get them. This is shown when she tried to save Ku's life twice, even threatening the messenger of fate that she will transfer part of her soul into Ku and pull her soul back, the second time, she threatened her team to touch her and despite her constant manipulation of humans and attempt at destroying the planet, there are many things that happened already but Ku just pushed it forward.

  * [Cheerful Child](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CheerfulChild): When she was 3
  * [Child of Forbidden Love](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ChildOfForbiddenLove): Cross breeding is seen as bad luck and unsightly and to make matters worse, the Proelias and Fairies were at war at that time. Because Sammantha was royalty, it was looked down upon but because she is also Mainland's queen, meaning they cannot say anything that will anger the most powerful queen in Papiliosidus and [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-zYmrlC)

now an Immortal too

.
  * [Child Prodigy](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ChildProdigy): The youngest soldier to ever make it out alive their first tournament at 5, also the youngest Cold Empire captain at the age of 10 and general at the age of 17.
  * [The Chosen One](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheChosenOne): [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-tBLN9p)

As Dash stated, the previous Immortal of fate had given Gretal the fate of being the one to save the Universe from darkness, she does so but the darkness was apparently the council of Immortals or the very creature she sought to create but was snatched by her twin.

  * [Chronic Hero Syndrome](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ChronicHeroSyndrome): as Sagax or Sage, her reputation came from curing every disease she came across in her travels and saving everyone from black magic and other things. Due to the simplicity of the heroic acts she has been doing for years, it has stuck even when bigger threats arrives. This is notably developed only on Earth as she never helps her Teammates in the Cold Empire. [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-580OiV)

This has also dropped in Papiliosidus or Phase 4 where she only killed symbis instead of saving the victims and attacked the bad guy instead of helping her teammates.

  * [Combat Pragmatist](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CombatPragmatist): though she had taught armies, she usually does that only so that if she bumped into any trouble, she could easily take advantage of their rules as seen with Ren. She is not only able to manipulate her opponent's senses without the use of magic, she is also notably graceless in her hand-to-hand combat and weapon combat than her magical battles having thrown her spear around and using her shield as a tripping tool many times. She is also known to use rhythmic hitting on anything as music magic which is unsightly to others but useful.
  * [Cool Big Sis](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CoolBigSis): Crystal and Stella are always protective and despite the troubles they may have understanding her intentions as selfless as they may be, they will always in the end side with her, knowing whatever she did was to the benefit to them. Even Stella went back and grew closer to her despite having a period of seclusion because of the death of Crystal and her fear of her sister's magic.
  * [Cool Teacher](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CoolTeacher): Despite not wanting disciples or to teach anyone, she has plenty of those in the past and can also be one to her sisters seeing as she is a more experienced Magical Warrior than they are. Gretal is well known for her jump attacks, using gravity as an additional force, though Kelly didn't think much about the force, she uses this sometimes. This is also used by Haven and Conary and used by Alex often. The members of Herald also look up to her despite her ruined reputation later in the series. Even after death, textbooks and moves written by Gretal has been used in Pelagus Academy.
  * [Cosmic Plaything](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CosmicPlaything): literally, [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-p6xME9)

fate has long depicted that she isn't to die until she has saved the world and even then, with an ambiguous ending, it is possible that she is still alive.

  * [Cuteness Proximity](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CutenessProximity): though it only happened once when she saved a puppy for Crystal, not only that, she offered to wash and adopt the puppy for her. Though Crystal had once said that she found Gretal cute with a [pony](https://www.worldanvil.com/w/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/a/starduster-article) once and that was literally all she remembered back then. Same may be the said for baby dragons.
  * [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-LNklf1)

[Dark Messiah](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DarkMessiah): She attempts to do so as Adfectus, even if she didn't it was her idea to do so and would have done.

  * [Death Glare](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DeathGlare): Though many times Gretal was described as just looking at them with a deadpan or expressionless expression, many would be intimidated if she just stared at them, including Crystal, Misaki and even Kelly who is known to fear no authoritarian.

[Death Seeker](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DeathSeeker): The reasons why she is very reckless on her own is due to this, though this doesn't show much due to her being constantly being with others but this can be slightly seen in her stories of being the mountain sage, having given bad advice to many people which led to the creation of guns, which she will hate in the future.

  * [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-a7yuQS)

[Defector From Decadence](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DefectorFromDecadence): she not only defects from the Cold Empire, but she also 'defects' from white magic and used black magic only the once, though reincarnation has all attributes of black magic, it may not be officially counted as one as it has never been proven real (she may have been the one to invent it).

  * [Defeating the Undefeatable](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DefeatingTheUndefeatable): [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-Xph9pA)

She destroyed the seat of powers of 7 Immortals when its hard to even see one let alone defeat one.

  * [Defrosting Ice Queen](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DefrostingIceQueen?from=Main.DefrostingIceKing): This can be shown by her emotional attachment to Misaki, Harron and her sisters. Her thanking Ku and creeping her out may also fall under this category.
  * [Despair Event Horizon](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DespairEventHorizon): [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-WcZy5q)

\- She was close to this during the 9 curses incident [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-HY2m8l)

where her worse fears of being unable to die came to light after a one thousand deaths.

but her sisters and Parisa slowly pulled her out of it, however indirectly. 
      * She also shown this after Crystal, Harron and Misaki's deaths, Stella not helping, but Kelly, Alice and Jane encouraged her to go on before they left for their timeline, Madoka also helped by just being there as she doesn't show her anger around humans knowing she is unable to defend herself if she does so.

  * [Don't call me "Sir"](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DontCallMeSir): This is apparent when Parisa started calling her sir because she knew what she was doing unlike the others, this is also apparent in the Defenders and Tiffany and Lisa, as they kept calling her "Your Majesty" though if its because she wasn't crowned or she didn't want the honorific its uncertain.
  * [The Dreaded](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheDreaded): She is well feared on Earth and in Papiliosidus, more so on Earth since she may be god among ants since humans, though love heroes, are traumatized by their battles. When Stella opened courtship to Gretal having worry that their family will have no heir, many fawned over her but was too scared to do so, those who did had to defeat powerful creatures or people or do a complicated spell, but even after that she was unimpressed. Since Heralds' fall out, people has also grown to fear Legumina, Gretal's heroic alter ego without government supervision after a gang ran amok and was accidentally killed by Gretal's superior strength.
  * [Dreaming of Things to Come](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DreamingOfThingsToCome): There were a few instances where she dreamt of the year 2050, specifically during the New Years Eve celebration [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-2DlGSJ)

which foreshadowed the death of Conary and the rifts in the dimension.

, she also kept dreaming of talking to Crystal in her dreams, though about what she doesn't remember [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-CLwaGC)

after Crystal's death, Crystal was trying to get Gretal to open up about what happened in the past, revealing to her the 1000 death curse and the death of Lazarus along with the incident with Lady Wang and among other unjustful things.

  * [Drowning My Sorrows](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DrowningMySorrows): Gretal is known to drink a lot after the universal war though during Magical Warriors, she was under age to drink any alcohol, she was caught drinking in secret by Stella before she came to profess her sorrows. Having high metabolism from her Proelia half however she is unable to get fully drunk but can get aggressive but that is only when she is sure no one was around having thrown the glass onto the wall.
  * [Dull Eyes of Unhappiness](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DullEyesOfUnhappiness): there were multiple times this happens, one was after Lady Wang's funeral, another was after she loss Lazarus and was subjugated to Black Magic torture, she was also describe to have 'eyes that lost her usual light' after the 9 curses incident and had dull eyes whenever she was drinking as noted by both Mr Conary and Stella, after that Lisa and Kelly.

### E-H

  * [Eidetic Memory](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PhotographicMemory?from=Main.EideticMemory): Though this may be cheating, she has created memory crystals which stores her memories of the past, but she is still able to remember some bits and pieces of major events which are mostly trauma, [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-iF8Tda)

that is why mist of the crystals glow instead of fade like that one crystal that is implied to be Wakana's symbi defeat and the 9 curses incident

. This may be also a reason why she is so good at memorizing spells.
  * [Emotion Suppression](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/EmotionSuppression): During the course of history, she has suppressed more and more emotions not only because she wanted none of her sisters to worry but also show weakness or amusement to others. This is further stricten when one comes too close to befriending her.
  * [The Empath](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheEmpath): Without using any magic, those with sensory affinity is known to be one with the silent and noise, she is not only able to sense aura with precision even slightly drunk, she is also able to identify them. Which is how she [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-OKIPRL)

knows Ku is there without turning around or can sense if anybody is in the room or where anybody is in the Mansion, she also uses this throughout history though she had thought it was mischievous kids (lazarus) or animals (messengers) but after meeting a seer and messenger, she is able to identify something similar before

. She knows how to read the atmosphere but when it comes to calming people down, she has to use magic though she doesn't use it often as she feels its a waste of aura usage, she has no qualms using it sometimes to intimidate people however.
  * [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-5Y8jOd)

[Face Death With Dignity](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FaceDeathWithDignity): She staged her own death, that has to say something about laughing at the face of death.

  * [Fate Worse Than Death](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FateWorseThanDeath): [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-2IGce7)

Being an Immortal must be a fate worse than death but not only that, her fate to become the hero always is so bad that she welcomes death many times but never got it, its a surprise she didn't turn into a suicidal maniac but that is also the testament to her will.

  * [The First cut is the Deepest](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheFirstCutIsTheDeepest): There are many things that factor into this, one is the fact that her parents broke the norm by being together, which made her think that love is selfish despite being saved by love many times. Her time in the cold empire however has forever embed into her the warrior like structure and removed her fear of death.
  * [Foil](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Foil): she is this to Sammantha  

      * They are both magically powerful, only Sammantha is known to be powerful in tournaments and using her power, her aim was to become queen, unlike Gretal who wanted to be powerful to protect her sisters and do good, [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-gqlYGi)

she denies to throne when offered to her

.
      * They are both effected by love and romance only each effect is different, Gretal does not indulge in romances but does reciprocate or reward those who falls for her but never let romance cloud her judgement or dull her senses, [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-bKRzRI)

though it made her despair at their loss, in the end it was love who saved her and the entire universe

but Sammantha's affair had led to not only the destruction of Papiliosidus but also sets her three daughters on a fate none of them likes.
      * A small detail but Sammantha never listens to advice, be it Shikoi's or the other Immortals, while Gretal listens to Shikoi, Ku and Edward's though she doesn't follow all of the advice given to her, she takes those she feels agreeable to.
      * Though Sammantha never listens to advice, she is a queen and follows her own rules and etiquette not wanting to lose her seat of power, Gretal however, would choose doing good over following the law.
  * [Four Temperament Ensemble](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FourTemperamentEnsemble): Melancholic
  * [Friendless Background](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FriendlessBackground): Due to her responsibilities as an elder sister, she never had the chance to form meaningful relationships and many were just professional or she realize too late that they are an ally or any possible friendship died with them. This carried on to future seasons as most of her friends grow old and die too.
  * [Friendship Denial](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FriendshipDenial): though this doesn't stop the other parties, this is usually Gretal's first stage of acquaintanceship.
  * [Friend to All Living Things](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FriendToAllLivingThings): So far, she has never been attacked by any animal, be it stray, pet, wild animals or Papiliosidus' animals.
  * [Friend Versus Lover](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FriendVersusLover): Another reason why she can't stand some people: 

\- This happened first between her and Autumn, she wanted Lazarus to focus on his magic training but Autumn wanted him to spend more time with her, when he died, she blamed her for Lazarus death, bringing her over to her [Despair Event Horizon](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DespairEventHorizon) but Ku defended her, which improved her state slowly. 
      * This happened again with Madoka, only this time, Madoka chose to follow Gretal instead of her boyfriend when she found that her team had been using black magic to cheat through the tournament and helped Symphony win the Idol Cup.

  * [Gadgeteer Genius](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GadgeteerGenius): Though she seldom uses this, she is able to replicate the detecting and forcefield technology of their Shell Ship and put them around the solar system so if ships or weapons goes through them, they would be informed of it. The memory crystal balls can also be under this category though along with her changeable weapon: the Merciless Disks.
  * [Genius Bruiser](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GeniusBruiser): Being from a species that puts knowledge above everything else and a species that is born for fighting, puts her under this category.
  * [Go Through Me](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GoThroughMe): Though this is usually the other way round, [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-amVS6G)

she does this in the rifts with her human counterpart, her samurai counterpart and her magical human counterpart

. She also does this [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-Pob6jq)

with Luna to protect her children and died in the process

  * [Guile Hero](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GuileHero): Though she never manipulated her enemies through speech or words, she is great at pulling the strings of others, leading them to traps and a false sense of security, battling symbis, she has to be able to see their weak spots.
  * [Heroic Ambidexterity](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HeroicAmbidexterity): Gretal's weapons, merciless disks allows her to dual wield on many occasions, even able to use a spear and a sword at the same time, though she normally uses them as dual swords, sword and shield, gun and shield, crossbow and others.
  * [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-c3Ffjb)

[Heroic Sacrifice](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HeroicSacrifice): She does this twice, once in the 9 curses incident and the other to defend her two children.

  * [Heroic Self Deprecation](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HeroicSelfDeprecation): Though usually things turn out okay for others, [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-3e4H6Y)

it does not go well for her mental state and her relationships with others, she is well aware of her inability to reciprocate feelings and feel guilty when it is too late or when the damage has become permanent.

she questions if it is okay for people to look up to her when she made many mistakes even if the mistakes are actually the cause of others.
  * [Hidden Depths](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HiddenDepths): [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-9V9Mz8)

During a chapter where C.H.L.O.R.A.L. had their powers taken away or locked, she had surprised herself and the team by being emotionally unstable and showing weakness as she realise how attached she is to her powers and being in control, losing them makes her lose it.  

      * Despite many people in the universe believing her to be a warrior and adventure seeker, she actually sound tranquil only in the times when she was left alone and no one troubled her

  * [Hoist by his own Petard](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HoistByHisOwnPetard): This happens with her and Conary [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-RjAbyB)

when he begged her to make him a magical warrior, she had agreed, but it was mostly because she was lonely but he had became a messenger directly after and got more than what they bargained for.

[Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-zGI67I)

This happens with Adfectus, she implemented the aura into Alice and Jane but also gave too much power to her messengers which backfires at her and the power had gotten to her twin, Crystal. This is also the result of Black Magic which she has been able to resist until then.

  * [Hope Bringer](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HopeBringer): Being a member of all three of Earth's most famous superhero groups, it is inevitable that she becomes a symbol of hope like the rest of her team.
  * [Humble Goal](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HumbleGoal): As shown [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-CNLRNm)

by the shadow king that she just wants to be the Sage

, she had already reached her goal many times but just wants it to stick longer
  * [Humble Hero](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HumbleHero): Most of her deeds go unsaid by her, never giving away her name hence why a legend was made in her name but she never wanted the glory nor does she say what she does in the past nor think about it and [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-1rO9qX)

just wants to be left alone!

### I-P

  * [I Cant Believe A Guy Like You Would Notice Me](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ICantBelieveAGuyLikeYouWouldNoticeMe): This is applicable to Ku, though she never confessed, everyone seem genuinely surprised [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-Dbdv8X)

when Ku was part of Adfectus

which may include also Gretal herself.
  * [Ice Queen](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/IceQueen): Much like the stoic and the quiet one.
  * [I Did What I Had To Do](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/IDidWhatIHadToDo): It is very heavily implied that Gretal did not [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-eM7fEs)

regret attempting to make Adfectus and using Black Magic nor did she regret destroying the Immortal seats of power.

  * [Ineffectual Loner](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/IneffectualLoner): There are many periods where this applies, after the Dragon Haven was created and after the universal war, she is shown to not like working with other people.
  * [Irony](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Irony): 

\- The common theme with Gretal's powers are that despite being the most powerful magical user in many places, the one thing she is bad at is healing magic which is something that she sorely needed in many occasions. 
      * Another irony involving her magic, she has the affinity of sensory magic, yet she not only do little with it unlike Lisa, who is also has sensory affinity but also has troubles understanding her own emotions despite knowing others too well. Examples can be seen in those around her, Prune, Candy, Lady Wang, Lazarus, Ku, Misaki, Harron, Stella and Sammantha, she knows that they love or hate her but doesn't know what she herself feels about them even [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-VEVmBN)

after she became an Immortal

.

\- She put people at a distance just so that they won't bother with her but throughout the story, many people had stood behind her [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-Bcbf5k)

this is shown when Adfectus was revealed to be the thousand over people who cared for her, including the loved ones of the alternate universes of her, proving that the Immortal of Emotions is an amalgamation of all Gretals.

\- [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-qNnD1g)

An irony involving black magic, having fought against it on Earth for many years and fearing and hating it after it killed her twin, she used Black Magic to conceive herself a child that has her aura signature so that in the future, her descendant will be a reincarnated version of herself to make herself a Hubiin of an Immortal and a Mortal

  * [It Sucks to be the Chosen One](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ItSucksToBeTheChosenOne): From birth, Dash, the Immortal of fate had knew her fate was going to be a hero that saves the whole universe from collapsing and darkness so was optimistic but Gretal didn't see it that way, her Despair Event Horizon already occurred many times but she hadn't been able to die due to fate's plans for her. She is further robbed of that relief when she became Immortal, which by the name suggest, makes her an Immortal.
  * [I Want My Beloved to Be Happy](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/IWantMyBelovedToBeHappy): She did this to [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-LFs6lb)

obsert by erasing his memories and their child's memories of her so that her leaving will not sadden them, she attempt to do this to Edward and their child too but he insisted that the memories of her will only make him happy and her child was too young to remember anything.

  * [Jack of All Trades](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/JackOfAllTrades): Having lived for over a thousand years, she has picked up many talents which she uses often, like medicine, sewing, writing, music, swordsmanship, cleaning, chemistry/alchemy, geography, mining, investigation, espionage, culture and possibly many more. 

\- She is also a jack of all trades in magic, though her affinity had been sensory magic, she is shown to be rather powerful with elemental and summoning magic able to manipulate huge bodies of water and summon spirits.

  * [Knight in Sour Armor](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/KnightInSourArmor): this can be seen a lot since being a hero can be a pain for her.
  * [Kung Fu Wizard](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/KungFuWizard): From a species that thrives and born with magic and a species that are born warriors, this fits her description.
  * [The Leader](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheLeader): She is a captain and a general in the Cold Empire, making her an official leader, she is also able to lead Ku and Lazarus during their fight, easily doing trio attacks, she also lead Earth's Magical Warriors, at least until Crystal and Kelly became more well versed in being a Magical Warrior and using magic.
  * [Like Mother, Unlike Daughter](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LikeFatherUnlikeSon?from=Main.LikeMotherUnlikeDaughter): Though they have similar appearance and reputation, she is a lot different than her mother, for the most obvious one, her mother is more emotional than Gretal, she also smiles more and is more gentle while Gretal seldom smiles and is always seen fighting, she also agreed to be Queen when it was offered to her since it was what she was aiming for her whole life, while Gretal just wants to be normal and on the ground, not accepting the throne she had left for her. Another difference is that [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-VA2QLW)

apparently Sammantha had been alive since the destruction since time works differently in different dimensions and she did not tell her children that she was alive and well while Gretal is seen sending letters to her mother in Papiliosidus through spiritual writing, though it may be unheard of people communicating with Immortals and Gretal might be the inventor of spiritual writing, there is still the difference where Gretal is able to invent spells while Sammantha is not known to make any, or even use magic anymore.

  * [The Lost Lenore](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheLostLenore): [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-Hm39UW)

She is this to Ku and Edward, the only two lovers that are alive after her death.

  * [Magical Girl Warrior](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MagicalGirlWarrior): Despite being the hardened warrior she turned out as, her magical warrior outfit is still frilly pink and [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-3jXtAV)

so is her Immortal form, just white.

  * [Magic Knight](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MagicKnight): Since she turned down the throne, she can technically be a magical knight in universe seeing as she is still rich and famous enough to be a Mainland Noble as mentioned by Lisa.
  * [Magic Music](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MagicMusic): This is apparent between Magical Warrior and CHLORAL, as she uses singing and dancing as a way to battle Black Magic of the same caliber. She also continues to do so in the backyard of C.H.L.O.R.A.L. calming the nerves of the team members everyday, though when she plays the qin in previous lifetimes, she may or may not involve magic into it. She continues to do so in Papiliosidus only instead of calm, it makes people in the castle melancholic, to the point where Tiffany couldn't take it.
  * [Mama Bear](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MamaBear): This happens with Clove when villagers attempt to punish her for mischief and stealing. This is also invoked when Alice and Jane were attacked by Icy after Gretal found out they were her future children.
  * [Misery Poker](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MiseryPoker): This is put between lines rather than said out loud in some situations. [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-powrCc)

> "Trust me, death is the least painful of ailments to befall on the mortal soul,"

> "It takes another scarred soul to know one,"

> "What's the point in trying to go through an immovable object?"

> "There are things you cannot control,"

  * [The Mourning After](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheMourningAfter): This is shown many times but none as long and obvious as Papiliosidus, not only did she turn down the throne to the most powerful country in Papiliosidus, she constantly plays the same tune on her Earth Qin, injecting melancholy through the castle to the point where people started complaining about it. Unlike her previous teams, [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-UDcofJ)

she never gets along with the new recruits of Magical Warrior and also turned to Black Magic.

though Stella mentioned that Gretal is still doing her job and at least talks to her about anything other than her [Misery Trigger](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MiseryTrigger), just alone.
  * [Mundane Utility](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MundaneUtility): Gretal uses her magic for housework and apparently writing letters to Papiliosidus while she was on Earth, she also uses her magic to teleport from America to Japan to visit her teachers and friends, there was once when she transported tea from the UK for Edward and she uses magic to entertain children whenever she is busy with something else or possibly don't have any toys with her.
  * [Muscles are Meaningless](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MusclesAreMeaningless): As someone who can pass off as an ordinary teenager or weak woman, she can bend guns with her bare hands and destroy a comet with one hit. She is also stronger than Haven, being able to lift a bridge with cars and people on top easier than or as easily as he can.
  * [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-ccju5O)

[My Death is Just the Beginning](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MyDeathIsJustTheBeginning): Though she never was revived, her death did start off a chain of events that jump started the 5th Phase.

  * [My God What Have I Done?](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MyGodWhatHaveIDone): This may be apparent [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-rEljMO)

during Lady Wang's funeral after Gretal went to the other side of the world to sulk after she found out about her true form and ran though the cause of death is illness, she still feels guilty after she had been making a shrine for her in the place it all started to pray for her return.

      * another instance is when [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-BB3shF)

she made Conary a Magical Warrior, his affinity being energy and being around magic for a long time has made him stronger than any Magical Warrior on Earth, making him a messenger of Energy.

  * [My Greatest Failure](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MyGreatestFailure): [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-eaP6lU)

She does blame herself for Crystal's and Misaki's death, for not able to plan and improvise properly and not being fast enough to stop them. This also plays into her Survivor Guilt. She also blames herself for not teaching Lazarus properly rather than blaming Autumn before she barged into her room. Hearing that the cold empire fell also made her feel guilty that she wasn't part of it or helped in anyway.

  * [My Sister is Off Limits](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MySisterIsOffLimits): Gretal knew that [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-QbglWl)

Harron was the joker, so when he attempted to flirt with Stella, Crystal and Gretal immediately engage [Big Sister Instinct](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BigBrotherInstinct)

  * [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-g5P2Kf)

[Never Found The Body](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NeverFoundTheBody): After Gretal's heart had stopped, a trap was set off, destroying Luna's corporal body, the body was never found until it was revealed that Gretal had it transported to a sealed cave using her pocket dimension that will one day be opened by her reincarnation.

  * [No Sell](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NoSell): This is common among those she knows very well and when they attempt to hide something from her like Lazarus hiding Autumn or Conary hiding his eating and sleeping disorder.
  * [Never Gets Drunk](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NeverGetsDrunk): Her Proelia's biology makes her more immune to many illnesses and it'll take more than human wine to make her drunk. She is known to [drown in her sorrows](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DrowningMySorrows) despite not being able to be drunk on human wine.
  * [Not So Different](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NotSoDifferent): This is apparent with the Joker and Ku, [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-XNEumx)

Harron serves the Shadow King to protect his mother and give his dog a longer life, Gretal stays on Sammantha's and in extension, the council of Immortal's good side (at least during the Magical Warrior phase) by being the leader of Earth's Magical Warrior and luring the Shadow King to Earth to defeat him to protect the fate of her sisters. They are also both observant of each other and paranoid, though Harron may do stupid things because of love, so can she. Ku and Gretal are both playthings of fate, hate authority, the council of Immortals and the fate Magical Warriors are subjugated to, they are also both [Ascended Fangirls](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AscendedFanboy), Leaders and [Genius Bruisers](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GeniusBruiser)

  * [Nothing is the same anymore](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NothingIsTheSameAnymore): This may be great the first time, but not so good the second time, [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-DIbwdt)

The first being from the restrictions of the Cold Empire to the freedom of Earth. The Second Time, was a place that was more a home than where she was born in being blocked.

  * [Not So Stoic](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NotSoStoic): This is [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-FjdhJ5)

shown once in front of C.H.L.O.R.A.L.

but its also common knowledge that she can be soft to her sisters, having [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-jpCL30)

saved a dog for Crystal and defended Stella from Harron, she also gives many advice and worries for others like Conary, Edward and even Ku, having saved her life more than once. She also does cry after Misaki and Conary's deaths. She is also known to take her anger out on symbis, sometimes hitting them harder than necessary.

      * On a lighter note, due to the language barrier and the fact that she doesn't use the universal translator after she came back to Earth, after learning the language, she had heard her Magical Warrior title in Papilio and out right burst out laughing.
  * [Offscreen Moment of Awesome](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/OffscreenMomentOfAwesome): It was never really stated what advice and other cures or monsters she defeated during the long years of living on Earth to earn the mythological legend title, Sage or Sagax.
  * [One-Woman Army](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/OneManArmy): Despite knowing an actual one-woman army, she has done so far longer than she has, able to stand against a Battle Royale among the cold empire's finest, battle against the West and Central armies, a bunch of policemen and the whole [Dracanimus](https://www.worldanvil.com/w/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/a/dracanimus-article) academy while she was on the run.
  * [Parental Substitute](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ParentalSubstitute): She is this to Clove and Lazarus
  * [Percussive Therapy](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PercussiveTherapy): she usually takes her anger out on symbis and other villains, sometimes she'd punch through a tree or a mountain, though it is seldom she loses control and most of the time she is able to calm herself if its just harmless irritation. [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-eaZ5HX)

She threw a wine bottle at the wall after Stella leaves, after the loss of Lazarus, she has been killing Symbis non-stop for a few months. She also broke open a cage without her magic when Clove stole her powers.

  * [Pink Heroine](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PinkHeroine): Her Magical Warrior outfit is pink
  * [Polar Opposite Twins](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PolarOppositeTwins): with Crystal
  * [Pretty Princess Powerhouse](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PrettyPrincessPowerhouse): She is known to be beautiful as proven in her idol ratings, constantly called by others as "mysterious" and "beautiful" and "elegant", there were also many courters and battling for her affection by mostly beating powerful creatures or even people or doing complicated magic to impress her due to her reputation of being a powerhouse.

### Q-V

  * [The Quiet One](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheQuietOne): She seldom talks, this is especially shown in school focused stories and her battles with Ku where Ku is always the ones with the taunts and Gretal just wants Ku out of the way.
  * [Red is Heroic](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/RedIsHeroic): She got her powers from the Red Magic of the Rainbow
  * [Red Oni, Blue Oni](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/RedOniBlueOni): She is the Blue Oni to Crystal and Ku's Red Oni
  * [Safety in Indifference](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SafetyInIndifference): This has happen many times, once after she came back from the universal war, the other during the rift in dimensions but this is usually broken shortly after she find someone to protect or her sisters. This however, becomes the long term mindset she has [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-O2tsvd)

after Adfectus' defeat, it is noted that she was inactive as an Immortal and accepted no more messengers.

  * [Save the Villain](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SaveTheVillain): There are many instance where this is applicable. [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-YRblLn)

One, she saved Ku twice, once when Ku actually died but Gretal threatened the messenger of fate to save her or she'll give her life energy to her so that her soul will return and kick her out of the body hence killing her, she also protected Ku from Team Votum when she returned to Earth, injured and the last person or last safe place she had thought of was Gretal or her room in the Conary Mansion.

She also did this with most of the symbis since she cleanses them rather than kill them. [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-4UKg6w)

She also does this to Darcy and Harron after they had a change of heart despite the others not trusting them.

That doesn't mean that she spares everyone she meets however as her body count can be numerous.
  * [Sibling Yin Yang](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SiblingYinYang): with both Crystal and Stella, despite being twins, Crystal and Gretal's personalities are opposites and so does their stories, while Crystal is outgoing, adventurous and makes a ton of friends a long the way and is well known, Gretal is more secluded, she only coincidentally encounters adventures rather than actively seeking them out, she only talks to one or two people out of the whole town and never says her name. [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-GhW6pX)

Crystal has never experienced torture or death nor did she ever made a mistake leading others, Gretal is the complete opposite.

. Stella and Gretal are both more introverted, only Stella does socialize and talk more just with more meaningful people and topics, unlike her sisters, she is cautious and second guesses everything. Stella is the assistant type while Gretal is a silent leader but a leader all the same.
  * [The Stoic](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheStoic): combined with [The Quiet One](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheQuietOne) no one except Lisa knows what she is feeling or possibly thinking when not even Crystal or Stella can tell.
  * [Strong Family Resemblance](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/StrongFamilyResemblance): Gretal and Crystal are exactly twins, though through the times, they do change their appearance to keep their alien identity a secret, [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-LB8nqk)

many mistaken Gretal to be Adfectus, only when the Immortal of Emotions was revealed to be caged, did it reveal that it was Crystal all along acting to be Gretal.

  * [Strong Girl, Smart Guy](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/StrongGirlSmartGuy): with Conary and Obsert, Obsert graduated top of his school and is well versed in literature, geography, history and even engineering while Gretal comes home with freshly chopping wood or a new catch she caught with her bare hands and didn't need to use magic to do so, same could go with Conary, being a tech genius and usually beating his opponents by being smarter than them, a Guile Hero, Legumina is left to defend him from any on coming attacks while he defuses a bomb.
  * [Sugar And Ice Personality](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SugarAndIcePersonality): Pretty much cold to everyone until something bad happens
  * [Survivor's Guilt](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SurvivorGuilt): This is shown many times, including [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-qSVckb)

the time when Papiliosidus was destroyed, she had mentioned that she would have stayed with her teacher instead of escaping if she had known what was in store for her in the outside world. She also has this with Lady Wang, Wakana, Lazarus, Clove, Crystal, Misaki, Harron, Haven and Conary. Many were sacrificed for her so that she could live, even if she didn't want to or couldn't die anyway.

  * [Taught By Experience](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TaughtByExperience): Though she is also learning from books and observation of human activities, her teachings methods are usually by action as seen with Lazarus, Clove and the Magical Warriors, usually using symbis or ([played for laughs](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PlayedForLaughs)) the lower tier generals like Iris and Storm as training dummies.
  * [Team Dad](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TeamDad): The Stoic, she is more strict, order-orientated and will not stand for others hurting the team, she is more focused on making the other pay, leaving the emotional support to the counterpart of this trope, Crystal and Conary.
  * [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-0WFwY6)

[Suicide by Cop](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SuicideByCop): The fake weapon might be Black Magic or just a normal magical attack but she was shot by a 'cop' Luna, the Immortal of Force or Moons. Later it was revealed to be staged.

  * [Teeth Clenched Teamwork](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TeethClenchedTeamwork): This happens mostly in Papiliosidus, when there was a major threat facing the planet, she had to get along with the defenders which she was in no mood to entertain after what happened on Earth.
  * [Trademark Favorite Food](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TrademarkFavoriteFood): Though it is unsaid if its a favorite, apples are her go to snack to replenish her energy, she is also almost always seen with a cup of tea or in modern times, a bar of white chocolate which Harron noticed.
  * [Tragic Keepsake](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TragicKeepsake): [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-iDQEOo)

She had kept the containment pendant, containing Shikoi's soul and an unknown female human soul that never stopped following her since her corporal body's death until her death. She also published and kept Misaki's album and kept Joker's mask that she used in an alternate universe as a superhero mask.

  * [Tranquil Fury](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TranquilFury): Basically her default attack mode.
  * [Trauma Conga Line](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TraumaCongaLine): [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-XovtbM)

At the age of 3, she saw her home get devoured by darkness, at 5, she is forced to kill and continuously do so until she was 17, she was rejected by her first love only to return when she died to find out that she actually loved her, saw a mangled body of a man, have humans become an angry mob against the one thing that is part of her biology and homeplanet's culture, almost loses a student only to lose him later after becoming the very thing she did not want him to become, saw a gruesome burning execution, betrayed by her twin sister, suffered pain from poisoning and being impaled, would have died if not for deity intervention, suffered under the 1,000 years of death curse, participated in three wars

  


### W-Z

    * [When She Smiles](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WhenSheSmiles): There was a whole chapter dedicated to the Magical Warriors trying to get Gretal to smile, though all of their efforts surprised her more than amused her, the only person who could do so was Kelly who guessed that she smiles in front of a camera or publicity but also guessed that the only way to make her smile was to tell a nice story of Crystal or Stella. She seldom smiles in school or anywhere except when she is on stage or if its an arrogant or 'yeah, it's that simple' smirk, when she smiles on stage, her popularity skyrockets.
    * [You are not alone](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/YouAreNotAlone): She expresses this sentiment many times despite her denial of friendship, with Lady Wang and Misaki when they first met, Ku when she was hunted and injured, Edward when he found magic school stressful, Conary when he was being crushed by the burden of the government on their backs and the team in general, Lisa when she was once overwhelmed by her affinity.
    * [You are worth hell](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/YouAreWorthHell): This is shown many times [Show spoiler](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#spoiler-0J81qr)

even towards her mother

with her sisters and her love interests despite not reciprocating some of their feelings, she is however willing to endure torture or even death despite knowing she cannot die, just to get her sisters and a few strangers along with an arch-rival out of the 9 curses incident, though she may not like most humans, she is willing to save the planet earth from not only the reason why she came here in the first place and the reason she loved music magic again, she is also subjugated to Black Magic.

# Heralds

Heralds is the third superhero team and the last of Earth 3180, after Team Votum disbanded, Conary and Legumina needed a new generation of heroes to take their place when the threat of the New Titans looms over them. Members:  
[Conary](https://www.worldanvil.com/w/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/a/draven-d-conary-28earth-318029-article)  
Herold  
[Legumina](https://www.worldanvil.com/w/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/a/gretal-legumina-hoshi-28earth-318029-article)  
Luminous Master  
Zicron  
Kalumnia  
Skip

## Structure

Leader  
Co-Leader  
Members

Type
    Civil Services
Demonym
    Herald
Leader
    [Draven D. Conary (Earth 3180)](https://www.worldanvil.com/w/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/a/draven-d-conary-28earth-318029-article)
Parent Organization
    [C.H.L.O.R.A.L.](https://www.worldanvil.com/w/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/a/chloral-article)
Location
    [Heralds Base](https://www.worldanvil.com/w/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/a/heralds-base-article)
Controlled Territories
    

  * [Heralds Base](https://www.worldanvil.com/w/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/a/heralds-base-article)


	2. Chapter 2

# Spaces of the Heart: Deck of War

Spaces of the Heart Deck of War is a card game where users get to create their own characters and cards and join the main characters in trying to defeat evil. There are three themes, Earth, Papiliosidus and Space, one can choose one to start with first but will eventually have all three. 

## Table of Contents:

  


    1. [Gameplay](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#Gameplay)

[1.1 Scouting](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#Scouting)   
[1.2 Cards](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#Cards)   
[1.3 Battle](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#Battle)   
[1.4 Training](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#Train)   
[1.5 Evolution](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#Evolution)   
[1.6 Shop](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#Shop)   
[1.7 Friends/Titles/Gallery](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#Titles)   
[1.8 Events](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#Events)

    1. [Characters](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#CharacterList)

[2.1 Earth](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#EC)   
[2.2 Papiliosidus](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#PC)   
[2.3 Space](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#SC)   
[2.4 Antagonists](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#AC)   
[2.5 Ambiguous](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#BC)   


  1. [Cards](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#CardsTitle)
  2. [Battle List](https://www.worldanvil.com/world/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/export#BattleList)

## Gameplay

The player will be able to choose their character name and customize their character and stats, though this will not be available in the physical version, the player is represented by a general silhouette of either a long haired individual or a short haired one. One can still choose their stats between Papilio (Magical Ability and Defense), Human (Balance and Agility), Proelia (Strength and Health), Gmtians (Defense and Health), Commutatia (Health and Defense), Youkai (Magical Ability and Agility). The tutorial will be led by their chosen companion, Gretal (Earth), Ku (Space), Lisa (Papiliosidus):  


#### Scouting

The player will be first introduced to scouting, where they get cards in order to form at least a three man squad including their created character. There is an option to single scout and multiple scout, the multiple scout giving 10 cards with a higher chance of a 3 star card using Credits which are earned through battle. There is also other options depending on event that happens on that period but there is also the Golden Scout option where Golden Shards can be earned every clearing of story chapters, 5 shards will make one Golden Coin which can be used in Special Scouting which gives one a guarantee 3 star card, there is also the 10 cards for the price of 9, with a higher chance of a 4 star card and above. Special cards for events may be only won in events but may appear in special scoutings in future which follow the costs in Special Scouting. Scouting for items is also possible to improve stats of character cards using Credits too though items can be won in story or free mode too. 

#### Cards

Next, they will be introduced to the squad, with a max of 3 cards, on a card is the stats of the character: Health, Strength, Defense, Magical Ability, Agility, Cost, Skills, Rarity and short description along with species. Along with Level that can be gained through battle, having max out a card's level (Level 10 for 1 stars/O, Level 40 for 2 stars/N, Level 70 for 3 stars/R, Level 150 for 4 stars/SR, Level 200 for 5 stars/SSR, Level 300 for 0 stars/UR, Level 10,000 for Light/LR), maxing out the card will earn a side story, quest with special item and the ability to evolve the card (only for 1 to 5 stars) which will increase the rarity, skill and design of character. Earth: Green, Papiliosidus: Brown, Space: Blue, Multiple/Ambiguous: White. Cost and Skills depend on the rarity and the character, those above 3 stars will have a skill and those 4 stars and above have a passive skill that depends on the Squad and the cost may be around the same number of stars they have (0 Stars having 6-10 and Light having 17-26). The Default star of character card is 3 stars. It is more common to get 1 to 2 stars through battle. The rest will have either need to be earned through events or scouted. There are duo and group cards that can be evolved after the cards are maxed out, individually they can be evolved but even after evolution, the stars will remain the same if they are evolved with their other half or other group members. Duos and Groups can only be made using specific cards from the same series. Most cards can only be earned through events, usually only the main group/duos will be available to everyone. 

#### Battle

Next, a practice battle will start, before entering said stage, the recommended stats will be displayed on the front along with the difficulty that may change the opponent entirely or add more opponents in the battlefield. (E.g. for the first battle: Strength: 4+, Agility: 4+ , having chosen any species will meet the requirements of these anyway since it's a dummy battle) There is four difficulties, Easy, Normal, Hard and Expert. Once the player enters the battle, they are to choose which card they want each level has a limit on costs but costs does accumulate after every turn. Usually Easy start around 3 to 9 costs, Normal 10 - 20, Hard 20-23, Expert 20-30. Their attacks are based on their Strength, each attack will in turn gain Patience Level, the higher the Magical Ability, the more Patience level will it gain, usually it'll take 10 hits for 2-10 MA cards, 8 hits for 10-20 MA, 6 for 20-50 and 3 for 50-100 MA. Those with magical ability will have an extra attack called spells which can be earned through events and supporting cards. After Patience gauge is filled, they are able to use their skill, depending on the character can be an ultimate attack, multiple attack, effect (stun, burn, poison, lock skill, confusion/backfire etc.), healing, multiple heal or summoning skill. Usually, Easy has only one level to defeat, Normal has however 2 to 3 including a boss battle to clear, Hard has 4-5 and Expert has 6-10, with a Boss and Ultimate Boss level. There is also a side battle option which is not related to the story and has practice mode, a mode where the enemy revives after dying and can be quit at anytime without rewards. Each battle requires a specific amount of energy depending on the difficulty, having 0 stars and light level cards will increase the amount of energy used. 

#### Train

Training the card will increase the level, to do so, one must sacrifice another card, they can sacrifice up to 10 per training. Training with a different species will give the card more xp than what they can get in battle, training with the same species however will give the card less xp than what they can get in battle. They can also train with items to increase skill level, earn passive skill (only for 3 stars and above) or give a huge boost of xp. 

#### Evolution

To evolve, one must have the same card with the exact same number of stars, type and design, xp will go back to 0 but skill level will remain the highest level both cards have, so will the passive skill stay. This will increase the star of the card, change its design and main skill. 

#### Shop

Shops have random items that will be refreshed every 8 hours, they sell items, health and skill potions, they also sell 4 to 5 stars support cards which are used to increase skill level and add spells and sometimes also able to be evolved into a duo, only the other half needing to be at max level. Support cards cannot be used in battle. Player is also offered offers on Golden Shards, Golden Coins and Credits. 

#### Friends/Titles/Gallery

Players can add and invite their friends which can be used in battle as the fourth card which the player can treat as their own. Friends can gift each other items, credits, even gold shards or cards from the shop or they can also trade. Titles are given through events and having specific amount of max level and max evolved cards and the amount of times a squad with specific characters to be used more than 50 times to have the '<Character/Group Name> Lover'. Gallery puts all cards that the player has collected, including their previous forms and base level if they had them. 

#### Events

There are different events that can happen every two months:  


  * Side Quests  
Side Quests are under Side Battles that can only be accessed after earning Special Coins through normal battles, after collecting enough, they are able to battle. Having enough Special Coins will give them rewards and the higher ranking will also get rewards.
  * Special Mission  
Special Missions are special stories with special battles, completing them will give player rewards, not completing them however will have a penalty if they had already chosen to accept the mission.
  * Alliance  
Alliance will pair different players with each other, both will need to win in order to gain event points, they are also able to befriend each other or chat with each other. They need to however be online at the same time. The Pair with the most event points will get rewards, so does winning a few battles.
  * Tournament  
Tournament will pit everyone against each other, those who lose however are unable to join the winner's bracket until they win but if they lose, they will be back to the loser's bracket. The one at the top of the winners bracket will get a reward, but so will the last winner of the loser bracket.
  * War  
War will have the player continuously battle for any 5 randomly chosen for them, they are able to invite friends and use their random event skill which either increases rewards or has a default heal or nullify skill to be use automatically in battle. The one with the most points will get a reward, so will the highest ranking.

#### Story

Finally, they will finish the story's prologue after the tutorial, the story can be unlocked only when the player reaches a certain level, there is also a multiple choice section in one chapter of each story, each has a hidden reward behind it, it'll either give you nothing, gold shards or the character one is interacting to or currently fighting, usually 3 star, rarely but possibly a 4 or 5 star. This will change the player's status, with enough opponent cards to Empathizer, which will change the view on other characters, be it disdain or respect, the other status being Hero. When max leveling a character, one can unlock their character short which rewards player with a gold shard. 

## Characters

#### Earth

[Earth Characters](https://www.worldanvil.com/w/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/a/spaces-of-the-heart3A-deck-of-war-earth-characters-article)

#### Papiliosidus

**Spaces of the Heart: Deck of War Papiliosidus Characters**

#### Space

**Spaces of the Heart: Deck of War Space Characters**

#### Antagonists

**Spaces of the Heart: Deck of War Antagonists Characters**

#### Ambiguous

**Spaces of the Heart: Deck of War Ambiguous Characters**

## Cards

**Spaces of the Heart: Deck of War O Cards**  
**Spaces of the Heart: Deck of War N Cards**  
[Spaces of the Heart: Deck of War R Cards](https://www.worldanvil.com/w/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/a/spaces-of-the-heart3A-deck-of-war-r-cards-article)  
**Spaces of the Heart: Deck of War SR Cards**  
**Spaces of the Heart: Deck of War SSR Cards**  
**Spaces of the Heart: Deck of War UR Cards**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautiful Alien**

####  [Lady Wang](https://www.worldanvil.com/w/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/a/lady-wang-article)'s Character Song

In Zhaoping* its always lively, a petal falls onto the clear water  
Like a flower how delicate you are, fair like a moon fairy  
Beauty and grace absent in the mortal world, sharp as a blade  
Danger in disguise

I'll shield you from harm, no one shall hurt you  
In this quiet times, looks can be deceiving  
I know that now

Using magic, defending the world from evil for the common good  
You are different, yet you make the world so much brighter  
Men drink wine, but I think you're far above much small pleasures  
We'll never have to listen to others, as long as we're together

Night falls I sneak out, disobeying my family just to meet a beautiful stranger  
Like the moon how mysterious, in the dark you're like a spirit  
Wisdom and power absent from this world, fervent like your magic  
Alien in disguise

I'll toast to you, the only significance in my life  
In this quiet times, things can be taken for granted  
I know that now

A healer, helping the helpless and defending the defenseless  
You're not human, yet you make the world that much brighter  
Women fawn over men but I think you're far above such pleasures  
We'll never have to envy others when we're together

Using magic, defending the world from evil for the common good  
You are different, yet you make the world so much brighter  
Men drink wine, but I think you're far above much small pleasures  
We'll never have to listen to others, as long as you're here

* * *

*Zhao Ping (罩平) means 'cover' and 'flat' in chinese, it's a city in ancient china

**Woe of the Soul**

#### Sammantha's Character Song

Love, makes people do things that they usually won't  
How can I make that promise when I've tried?  
Just for that moment of clarity and bliss  
Friends from my previous life, have left like the color of twilight fades to night  
It used to be as easy as heroes saving the day

But no one can escape the dust on the soul  
My regrets may not be as light as snow  
I don't wish for this fate to be yours, but no one can hide from it  
Afraid that I might be wrong

I'm sorry my love, I wasn't there by your side  
My punishment, are eternal life and suffering  
The people from my time are no longer alive.

Sending a message to the stars,  
The loss of you makes me rueful  
Your journey makes the woe of the soul.

Hope, gives the people something to cling onto dear life  
How can I deny that promises when I've said?  
Just for that moment of clarity and bliss  
The moon lamented, just one word or bad day can change a person in a snap  
Right or Wrong all depends on one's heart's place

But no one can prevent the tragedy of life  
How can this soliloquy express my soul?  
I don't wish to condone you, but no one is safe from the cycle  
Emotions aren't under my control

I'm sorry my love, I've let you down  
My punishment, I can no longer hold your hand  
The people from the past can no longer here

Sending messages to Equus,  
The loss of the moment leaves me rueful  
Your smile makes the woe of the soul

* * *

# Worth It

####  [Gretal II](https://www.worldanvil.com/w/spaces-of-the-heart-universe-gewidydr/a/gretal-ii-hoshi-article)'s Character Song

Listening to the professor has me half asleep,  
somewhere in the world adventure calls.  
Why get stuck in safety than explore the dangers?

My ancestors has many glory and dreams I wish I had  
Not a battle nor feat left upturned  
I may never know what fame is like

If you want to follow me then that's fine  
I turn my back on the norm, can't look back  
Shall we run? Through nature and grab hold to our calling!

I see now, this is who I'm meant to be!  
Without fear, I know there are those previously who stood in my place  
Will you, stand behind me like all the others?  
Even after all the obstacles, the light will still be worth it.

Vampires, werewolves, demons and angels,  
touch the fantasy world we are denied of.  
Why follow the trend when we can do the extraordinary

The past has many creators and teachers claimed  
Not a word nor a system without strings  
I may never had my own

I see now, this is who I'm meant to be!  
Without veer, I know there are none who had stood in this same place  
Will you, stand away from me like all the others?  
Even after all the obstacles, the prize will still be worth it.

I see now, this is where we're meant to be!  
Without fear, I know there are those previously who stood in my place  
Will you, stand behind me like all the others?  
Even after all the obstacles, the light will still be worth it.


	4. Gretal and Ku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ku may seem like she brings trouble to them but its actually trouble she cannot control and had to leave to the sisters to solve, Ku thought she was doing a good job at hiding it so that all her battles with Gretal would be genuine instead of her holding back only Gretal does know of her good deeds and after Ku finishes her work and goes to play with her, they are both holding back, making them equals.
> 
> Gretal knows that Wakana was the reason why she wanted to save Earth before but seeing how she suffered, she didn't know why she keeps doing this, Ku at least hid her feelings for Gretal better than saving the Earth multiple times.

# Remember Forever

#### SOH: Papiliosidus, Gretal and Ku

#### Verse 1

G: The winter blues pass, welcoming spring in all it's colors  
G: I can see the Mainland flags rise again  
K: Through mountains and rivers, tekli* still seducing trouble  
K: But it cannot mask my longing

G: The mysterious figure always in the distance  
G: Leaving destruction in your wake, are you truly that merciless?  
K: Even after many trials and trips  
K: You're still the harbourer pure intentions

#### Chorus

GK: If fate were a little kinder,  
G: We could have been so much more  
GK: In this war between good and evil  
K: Will the light conquer the darkness?

GK: We fought through the oceans and lands  
G: Everything that I've done has been in vain  
GK: Is our hearts and minds still in our hands?  
K: Only you, I will not regret  
GK: The clash of red and blue forever etched in our minds

#### Verse 2

K: They say, you cannot be trusted, despite all that you've done  
K: Here, could laugh at their foolishness  
G: Through the yin* among all the yang*, who watched Papiliosidus burn?  
G: Can I still think of it as a dream?

K: The mysterious figure always in the distance  
K: Leaving destruction in your wake, are you truly that merciless?  
K: Even after many trials and trips  
K: Are you still the harbourer pure intentions?

#### Chorus 2

GK: If time were a little clearer,  
K: Could we have been more than familiar?  
GK: In this war between light and dark  
G: Would the pure conquer the corrupted?

GK: We fought through the skies and space  
G: Why would you care about my notoriety?  
GK: With this loss, will we still be able to heal this frayed string?  
K: A moment, and you're gone  
GK: The memory of you is still forever etched in my mind

#### Chorus

G: If fate were a little kinder,  
K: We could have been so much more  
GK: In this war between good and evil  
GK: Will the light conquer the darkness?

G: We fought through the oceans and lands  
G: Everything that I've done has been in vain  
K: Is our hearts and minds still in our hands?  
K: Only you, I will not regret  
GK: The clash of red and blue forever etched in our minds

* * *

**Singers**

G - Gretal, K - Ku, GK - Gretal and Ku*

Tekli - A shade of light red, almost pink, can also been the ore of the same name and color

Yin - a term for 'space' in Papiliosidus in the previous era Yang - a term for 'star' in Papiliosidus in the previous era Mainland - a country in Papiliosidus

* * *

# Enduring Love

#### Sammantha and Drake's Character Song

S: Once upon a time, in a prospering kingdom,  
S: The crown was given to a young student.  
D: Not one for fighting, but due to circumstances,  
D: They are left with the responsibilities of the past.

S: The pines of Oilia* has been charred and scarred from the battles fought  
D: Without mercy, fires rage and swords destroy, aimed to kill.

B: The Mirus* trees shed a leaf for the loss of innocence,  
D: Enduring Love, has left me worn  
S: How have our actions thorn, the lives of those around us.  
B: Never seeing each other again will be our retribution.

D: Word of treachery reach the camps of the warrior country,  
D: No matter an outcast of both good and evil.  
S: Who else will accept, the lonely boy left on the road?  
S: They are left to take care of themselves, regardless of past.

D: The hearts of the different has been scarred from the onslaught  
S: Without care, could you blame them if they felt lonely still.

B: The Mirus trees shed a leaf for the loss of innocence,  
S: Carefree Love, has given me clarity  
D: How have our actions heal, the lives of those around us.  
B: The kingdom we ruled in peace will ease our retribution.

B: The Mirus trees shed a leaf for the loss of innocence,  
D: Enduring Love, has left me worn  
S: How have our actions thorn, the lives of those around us.  
B: Never seeing each other again will be our retribution.

* * *

**Singers**

S - Sammantha, D - Drake, B - Both

Oilia - aka the terrible forest, Dark Country territory, used to be a luscious forest with a lively village in the middle of it but due to a revolution, it was destroyed, along with a few animals and trees, leaving only a pine tree which made the forest into a pine forest after a century. It is also where the War for Mainland started and where the Proelias first attacked. The Forest might be cursed lol.  
Mirus - Mirus is a species of plants that grows silver and gold but is so far only found in Mainland and Latenia. It is said that the Mirus tree drops a petal only when a major loss happened somewhere as it does not drop its flowers or fruits during fall or winter. Its also said to be sentient.


End file.
